Two-sided direct thermal printing and media adapted therefor are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,759,366; 6,784,906; 7,589,752; and 7,777,770, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference. In such processes, paper or other media comprising one or more substrates are coated with thermally sensitive material to enable printing thereon. The media is fed through a two-sided thermal printer which selectively heats portions of one or both sides of the media as it is fed through the printer. The thermally sensitive coating on the outside faces of the media darkens or changes color in response to said heating, thus producing text, images, or other information on the respective faces of said media.